


Extraño

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Es muy extraño. Mucho.





	Extraño

Es muy extraño. Mucho.  
  
Volver al presente, mirar a su alrededor y pensar en _el futuro_. El que ha visto, el que ha vivido. Es como haber vuelto de una casa de cristal fino, donde tenías prohibido _tocar_ , y regresar a un mundo donde cargas con el peso del destino del mundo.  
  
Es raro, definitivamente.  
  
Mirar a Sam, igual de enorme y con una mueca al verle comer (devorar, en realidad. Tragar como si no hubiera mañana), y pensar que Lucifer ha estado (o estará. O no. O no sabe) ahí, en ese cuerpo. Que Sammy ha aceptado (o aceptará) destruir la humanidad. Que le matará sin reparo, con un traje blanco ridículo.  
  
Si no se le atragantaran las palabras, se lo diría. _“Tío, a Lucifer le van los trajes blancos y a ti te quedan como el culo”_ , pero no lo hace. No puede, porque decírselo implica demasiadas cosas (como promesas sobre ese futuro que _no va a suceder, Sam. No voy a permitirlo_ ) y él no es de los que hablan de esas cosas.  
  
Es descorazonador, sin duda.  
  
Mirarse al espejo y encontrarse con el culpable del Apocalipsis. Al hombre que permitió que su hermano le dijera que sí al Diablo. Al que decidió ir como un kamikaze ante Lucifer, matándolos a todos por el camino.  
  
Pero lo peor de todo es verse reflejado en los ojos de Cas. Es como verse en un agua demasiado clara, demasiado brillante, cuando te sientes lleno de mierda. Como mirar al Sol directamente, sin gafas, y quedarse ciego y atontado unos instantes.  
  


*

Cas no deja de mirarle. Parece que intenta descifrarle, con la cabeza un poco ladeada, como siempre. Demasiado como de costumbre. Han pasado solo unos días después de su viaje al futuro y ver a Cas le marea un poco todo.

El saber (aunque, en el fondo, siempre lo ha sabido) que Cas está dispuesto a Caer (Y no está muy seguro de por qué, pero algo en su interior se agita al pensarlo), lo intensa que es su mirada, y pensar que en _el futuro_ , lo _mataba_. Así, sin más. Lo lanzaba a una batalla perdida como si Cas le perteneciera y pudiera hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

De verdad que _ese_ no va a ser el futuro del ángel. Ni el de Sam. Ni el de la humanidad, joder.

– Hey – Dean Winchester, la elocuencia personificada.

El saludo, más que aliviar la tensión que se ha creado vete a saber cuándo, la intensifica. La multiplica y la hace tan grande que Dean tiene ganas de marcharse corriendo para que no le asfixie.

Y Cas sigue sin hablar, un poco extrañado por algo, y la visión es entre frustrante y terriblemente idiota.

Ese, maldita sea, es su Cas. El que no entiende de espacio personal y enseña placas al revés. Y no el drogado que se adueñó del cuerpo del ángel.

Y, por favor, que alguien le diga cómo. Cómo se convirtió en ese ser despreciable que _mató_ a Cas (o a lo que se había convertido), cómo, joder, cómo. No lo entiende, y le da igual que haya sido una puta invención de Zachariah o de los ángeles.  
No importa, porque no puede estar seguro de que no vaya a pasar.

¿Y si deja que Sam diga el Gran Sí, que Cas Caiga y se drogue y pierda la inocencia, que el mundo se vaya a la mierda, y él se vuelve un completo imbécil que lo ha perdido todo? _Todo_. Su hermano, su única familia, su ángel y su mundo.

Por eso no quiere que le mire Cas. Porque no es Superman y cometerá (y ha cometido, y comete) errores garrafales. Así que está a punto de soltarlo: un “¿Qué?” que sonará más borde de lo que había planeado, y añadirá irritado “No me mires así, cojones”. Entonces Castiel dejará de mirarle y… Bueno, no sabe qué hará después exactamente. _Pero dejará de mirarme_.

– No luces bien, Dean.

Castiel lo dice con un aire muy inocente y, por un momento, casi parece que su afirmación no es estúpida. Casi.

– No me sientan bien los Apocalipsis – contesta, sin ninguna intención de hacer un chiste.

Es la pura verdad, pero parece que a Castiel le hace gracia. Sonríe un poquito, imperceptiblemente, como si le diera reparo hacerlo. Sonríe con la vista clavada en él, y es en ese momento en el que Dean piensa que aún hay esperanza. Poca, pequeñita, una luz diminuta al final del camino que no ves si vas demasiado rápido, pero ahí está.

Y no puede evitarlo. Corre hacia él, el tiempo pasa lentamente hasta llegar a su destino, como en una de esas películas ñoñas, y le abraza. Le rodea con los brazos, avergonzado y terriblemente culpable. Susurrándole.

Sería un murmullo atropellado sin sentido para cualquier otro, pero Cas lo oye con toda claridad.

– No voy a dejar que mueras, Cas. Te juro que no os voy a decepcionar.  



End file.
